


Arrête de grincer des dents

by Jackb



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Bottom Spencer, M/M, Slow Burn, Top Derek, but they're stupid, derek love spencer, quiproco, spencer love derek
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackb/pseuds/Jackb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juste après l'épisode 4x24. Morgan s'est fait un sang d'encre pour son petit Spencer, il a eu tellement peur de le perdre, qu'il ne remarque que son collègue est près à passer un cap avec lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai posté tout les chapitres de cette fanfic d'un seul coup, car je l'avais déjà posté sur un autre site dédié aux fanfictions. Je n'avais donc aucune raison de posté avec un temps d'attente. 
> 
> Bonne Lecture ;)

Reid se réveilla à l’hôpital, Derek était plus que soulager. Pendant toute l'affaire et depuis que son Spencer s'était fait contaminer, il s'était fait un sang d'encre. Quand Reid avait refermé la porte du Lado pour l’empêcher d'entrer et d'être infecté à son tour, il avait pu s’empêcher de penser qu'il voyait pour la dernière fois le génie de l'équipe et pour lui c'était inconcevable, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais si Reid venait à y rester. Il était un protecteur, et là il n'avait pas pu jouer son rôle. Mais quel ne fut pas son soulagement quand le médecin vint le voir pour lui dire que le remède avait fonctionné. Il ne fallait plus qu'attendre qu'il se réveille. Spencer allait bien c'était tout ce qui importait pour lui.

 

Après quelques examens, c'est fatigué et un peu faible que Reid sortît de l’hôpital. Morgan se proposa pour le ramener chez lui, prévenant.

\- « Bon on est arrivé sexy boy. » Fit Morgan en réveillant Spencer qui s'était assoupi.

\- « Ah désolé et merci, d'être resté à mon chevet et de m'avoir raccompagné. » Répondit le génie d'une voix faiblarde. « À demain. »

\- « À demain ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je reste avec toi cette nuit, on ne sait jamais et puis Hotch veut que tu prennes quelques jours pour te remettre. » Fit Morgan.

 

Il sortit de la voiture et alla ouvrir à Reid qui sortit et s'écroula à moitié sur le sol. Retenu de justesse par un Derek plus qu'attentif au moindre geste de son protéger.

\- « Kimura m'a dit que tu pourrais avoir du mal à marcher, que tu serais fatigué, tu dois boire beaucoup d'eau aussi. Je veillerais sur toi. »

\- « Bon ok, amène-moi dans mon lit. »

 

Morgan attrapa le jeune docteur, il fit passer le bras de son collègue sur ses épaules et saisit sa taille pour le coller contre lui et le maintenir pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers l'appartement.

Une fois arrivé en haut, Spencer indiqua sa chambre, puis s'écroula sur son matelas.

\- « Reid, il faut te déshabiller. »

\- « M'en fiche c'est pas grave laisse-moi dormir. Bonne nuit et rentre bien. »

\- « Navré ton canapé sera mon copain pour cette nuit. En cas de problème je serais là, je te l'ai déjà dit. »

\- « Pourquoi il y aurait un problème ? Et puis mon canapé est trop petit, on peut pas dormir dedans. La journée était rude, tu mérites une vraie nuit de sommeil. »

\- « Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Tu veux que je t'aide à te déshabiller ? C'est pas bon de dormir avec ses vêtements. »

\- « Si ça t'amuse. » Dis faiblement Spencer qui somnolait presque.

 

Derek commença à défaire la cravate de son équipier, puis il déboutonna la chemise qui révéla un corps blanc et immaculé. Il avala sa salive. Il n'était pas gay, mais il se savait depuis quelque temps déjà attirer par le génie, il avait des désirs, des fantasmes et une pure envie de prendre soin de cet homme si frêle et naïf. Voir ainsi son corps éveillait en lui des pulsions qu'il avait tentées d'enfouir en lui, cependant il ne savait pas si Spencer répondrait à ses sentiments et craintif à ce niveau-là, il n'oserait jamais oser un pas sur ce terrain, il le savait. Il se reprit, il était là pour épauler Spencer et seulement pour ça. Il aida Reid à enlever complètement sa chemise, retira ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, puis s'attaqua au pantalon. Il défit la ceinture et déboutonna lentement le pantalon. Il ne savait pas comment Reid réagirait, mais apparemment, cela ne sembla pas gêner le génie qui se tortilla pour sortir lui-même de son vêtement. Derek l'aida. Spencer était désormais en boxer noir, il attrapa les draps et commença à les tirer pour s'enfouir dedans. Le brun le regarda faire.

 

\- « Bon, je serais dans ton salon. Bonne nuit bonhomme. » Indiqua Derek en guise de bonne nuit. Il s’apprêta à partir quand Reid le retint.

\- « Mon canapé n'est pas fait pour dormir dedans, si tu veux absolument dormir ici, tu n'as cas te coucher avec moi, le lit est assez grand pour nous deux. »

Morgan fut surpris, mais accepta l'invitation et se déshabilla lui aussi pour se retrouver en boxer. Il se glissa dans les draps en guise de réponse silencieuse.

 

Il pouvait entendre la respiration de son acolyte, il était là, quasiment nu à ses côtés et s'endormait progressivement. Derek n'avait qu'une envie c'était de tendre un peu le bras pour rencontrer la peau laiteuse de son ami. Il avait eu si peur pour lui, si peur de le perdre. Ses sentiments qu'il avait réussi à enfouir, ou à camoufler comme étant un sentiment de protection, de bienveillance, ceux qu'un grand frère aurait pour son cadet étaient loin de n'être que ça, c'était beaucoup plus fort, c'était de l'amour. Oui Derek était amoureux du petit génie. Mais ils étaient deux hommes, deux amis, deux collègues de bureaux, autant dire que les chances pour qu'il espère avoir une relation avec lui était bien mince.

 

Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand une main attrapa la sienne. C'était Spencer, qui amenait la main chocolat jusqu'à son torse. Morgan put sentir le cœur de son ami battre, il fut aussi impressionné par la douceur de la peau qu'il avait tant voulu toucher. Elle était fine.

\- « Je suis vivant Derek, je vais bien, alors arrêtent de grincer des dents. »

Derek sourit et enfouit ses pensées déviantes.

\- « Désolé sexy boy. »

Les deux hommes commencèrent à s'endormir, épuisés de la journée qu'ils venaient de passer.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Derek se réveilla en pleine nuit, il avait chaud, atrocement chaud. L'été n'était pourtant pas encore arriver, alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait lui tenir aussi chaud ? Il cligna des yeux et tenta de se redresser, mais fut dans l'incapacité d'effectuer son mouvement. Le responsable c'était Spencer, qui apparemment aimait beaucoup bouger dans son sommeille puisqu'il se retrouvait coller à son collègue, un bras sur sa poitrine, le bassin coller à sa hanche et les jambes emmêler entre les siennes. La tête du jeune était pourtant éloignée de la sienne. Derek jugea que pour un homme qui devait se coucher 90% du temps seul dans son lit deux places, avait pris des mauvaises habitudes, notamment celle de ne pas rester à sa place et d’empiéter allègrement sur le territoire voisin. Ce n'est pas que ça dérangeait beaucoup le brun, MAIS OH MON DIEU, l'entrejambe de l'objet de ses désirs était collé contre lui et les deux fines jambes s'étaient accrochées de façon tentaculaire à ses cuisses musclées. Déjà qu'il s’efforçait de résister à ses pulsions, mais là, il perdit légèrement confiance en lui, comment allait-il supporter de rester coller à son corps toute une nuit sans tenter quelque chose ?

 

Non, Reid était prude, il le savait, ce n'était qu'un malheureux problème de circonstance. Reid dormait, il avait fait ça inconsciemment, réveillé jamais il n'aurait fait quelque chose d'aussi oser, du moins pas avec lui. Le jeune docteur n'avait jamais dit qu'il était homosexuel ou même bisexuel, ce qui était le cas du brun. Donc par défaut il devait le considérer pur hétéro. Il s'en persuada, mais au moment où il allait enfin arriver à se rendormir Spencer bougea. Qu'il soit damé, dans le mouvement l'entrejambe du jeune agent s'était frotté de façon assez appuyée contre lui. Il leva les yeux au plafond. Quelle torture !

 

Le lendemain matin, Spencer se réveilla doucement grâce à la bonne odeur de café qui venait lui titiller les narines. Lorsqu'il arriva dans sa cuisine, il vit Derek affairé à faire des pancakes.

\- « Hello mon petit génie. Installe-toi. »

\- « Salut Derek. »

 

Il s'installa devant la table de sa cuisine, elle était remplie de chose à manger. Il y avait des croissants et des pains au chocolat, une baguette, du beurre, de la confiture, du sirop d'érable pour les pancakes et devant lui un café que venait de lui servir Derek et un verre de jus d'orange. En plus simple, une véritable table de roi.

\- « Merci pour toute cette nourriture, mais je ne mange jamais beaucoup le matin. »

\- « Tu dois pourtant être affamé non ? Moi j'aime me faire un bon repas, je ne sais jamais si je vais pouvoir manger à midi. »

\- « Oui c'est vrai que j'ai faim. »

 

Les deux hommes arrivèrent au BAU. Hotchner interpella Reid.

\- « Reid, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je t'ai dit de prendre quelques jours. » Grogna-t-il de sa parfaite voix glaciale.

\- « Je sais, mais j'ai des trucs à récupérer et à finir sur mon bureau, j'en aurais pas pour longtemps, après je disparais. »

 

Le chef de l'équipe opina, mais fit bien comprendre à son agent que s'il s'éternisait plus de deux heures dans les bureaux du BAU il viendrait lui-même lui donner un coup de pied aux fesses pour qu'il déguerpisse. Il se dépêcha de réaliser son travail en retard et au bout d'une petite heure, décida de prendre une pause avec un bon café. JJ arriva sous peu.

\- « Salut, ça va ? » Demanda-t-elle.

\- « Ça va et toi ? »

\- « Oh moi ça va toujours. » Dit-elle en souriant. « Alors, comme ça Morgan a dormi chez toi ? »

\- « Oui. »

\- « Et alors tu ne me racontes pas ? Je suis sûr que tu as du croustillant à me mettre sous la dent. » Ricana-t-elle impatiente.

\- « Il ne s'est rien passé. » Répondit tristement Reid.

\- « Ah bon ? »

\- « Non il voulait rester, mais dormir sur mon canapé, alors je l'ai invité à partager mon lit, de toute façon mon canapé est minuscule. »

\- « Et il n'est pas venu se coucher avec toi ? »

\- « Si si, il est venu, après j'ai tenté de me rapprocher, mais il restait impassible, j'ai tenté d'amorcer un premier contact. »

\- « Et ça n'a rien donné ! »

\- « Nan nada. »

\- « Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas clairement ce que tu penses. Tu te fatigues à faire des trucs ridicules qui te frustrent. Je ne vois pas où est l’intérêt. »

\- « Mais je ne pourrais jamais lui dire ce que je pense. »

\- « Dans ce cas tu n'as cas lui sauter dessus. Au moins il comprendrait. »

\- «  Non je pourrais jamais. Dit JJ tu veux pas lui parler ? »

\- « Quoi ? Non, débrouille to... »

\- « Merci JJ je te le revaudrais. » Fit-il prestement avant de filer attraper ses affaires et déguerpir des bureaux.

 

Émilie intriguer par les têtes étranges que faisait ses deux camarades dans la salle des cafés s'approcha, elle fut surprise de voir Reid partir en trombe.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-elle à la blonde.

\- « Oh si tu savais, ils y en a qui ne sont vraiment pas dégourdi ici. » Souffla-t-elle.

\- « C'est à dire ? Développe je veux tout savoir. »

\- « Logiquement je suis censé garder le secret, mais bon. C'est Derek et Spencer, ils se cherchent, mais ne se trouvent pas. »

\- « HAHAHA le coureur de jupon et notre doc coincé ? Je n’y aurais pas cru. »

\- « Si si je t'assure. Tu te souviens de la tête de Derek quand Reid était en danger ? Ok on était tous inquiet, mais lui il suait par tous les pores la peur de le perdre. »

\- « Oué c'est vrai. »

\- « Et puis ça fait déjà longtemps que Spencer est amoureux de Morgan, mais il n’est pas assez dégourdi pour se déclarer et Morgan est tellement aveugle qu'il ne voit pas qu'il lui fait des avances. »

\- « C'est mal parti leur affaire. »

\- « Je te le fais pas dire. En plus maintenant je dois aller parler à Morgan. »

\- « Si tu veux, je peux m'en charger, j'ai une petite idée qui me trotte dans la tête. « 

\- « Je t'en pris fais toi plaisir. »

 

De son côté Spencer était parti vers la bibliothèque, endroit qu'il appréciait toujours. Il voulait se dénicher quelques ouvrages intéressants à déguster pendant sa journée de repos. La télé était plus qu'ennuyeuse et il ne faisait vraiment pas beau dehors pour qu'une sortie soit vraiment agréable. Il y avait trop de vent et Spencer n'aimait pas le vent, ça emmêlait ses cheveux qui venaient lui cacher la vu à la moindre bourrasque. Il n'avait jamais compris comment les filles pouvaient supporter d'aussi longues chevelures, cela lui fit prendre conscience qu'il devait bientôt aller chez le coiffeur.

 

Quoi qu'il en soit il se précipita chez lui pour rester au chaud et se détendre. Il avait une journée de repos forcer, il n'allait pas la gâcher. En fin d'après midi, sa sonnette retentit. Il alla ouvrir, intriguer, il n'attendait personne pourtant.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Derek légèrement affolé. Ce dernier attrapa le docteur par les épaules en le repoussant dans l'appartement, ce qui surprit Reid.

\- « Derek ? Qu'est-ce que tu fai... »

\- « Tu as des problèmes ? Tu sais que tu peux m'en parler. Je serai toujours là pour toi, tu sais. »

\- « J'ai des problèmes ? »

\- « Tu as des problèmes ! »

\- « Je n'ai pas de problèmes. »

\- « Tu n'as pas de problèmes ? »

\- « Non qu'est-ce qui te prend. »

\- « Pourtant on m'a dit que tu avais quelque chose à me dire, et que c'était grave. »

\- « J'ai quelque chose à te dire ? »

\- « Oui. »

\- « Mais non je n'ai rien à te dire de particulier. »

\- « C'est pas ce qu'on m'a fait comprendre ! »

\- « Qui t’a dit ça ? »

\- « Émilie et JJ. »

 

Spencer repoussa son collègue et se retourna pour s'éloigner de quelques mètres.

\- « C'est pas important. » Dis Spencer.

\- « Dans ce cas tu peux me le dire. »

\- « Non ça ne te regarde pas vraiment. »

\- « Pas vraiment ? » S'inquiéta Derek.

 

Reid alla dans sa cuisine servir un café à son collègue, enfin c'était surtout pour le fuir. JJ lui avait fait un sale coup, il ne pensait pas qu'elle oserait. Derek le suivit.

\- « écoute beau gosse, je me ronge les sangs, depuis que j'ai cru te perdre, j'ai peur que ça se reproduise. Alors, parle-moi. »

\- « J'ai failli reprendre du Dilaudid. »

\- « QUOI ?! Mais c'est grave Spencer, tu en as pris ? » Grogna Morgan énerver.

\- « Non. Mais j'y ai pensé. »

\- « Bon, je vais rester chez toi jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr que tu ne risques pas de replonger, tu m'attends là je vais chercher quelques affaires. »

 

Morgan partit en vitesse de chez Spencer. Ce dernier n'avait pas trouvé mieux comme pseudo prétexte. C'était bien sûr totalement faux. Mais c'était clairement une mauvaise idée de faire croire à son collègue qu'il allait peut être replongée. Il attrapa le combiné et appela JJ sur le champ.

\- « Spencer ? »

\- « JJ je suis trop stupide, je suis dans la merde là. » Fit-il affoler.

\- « Hein, mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » S'étonna-t-elle.

\- « Morgan à débarqué ici pour me poser des questions et je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je l'aimais alors je lui est dit que j'avais failli reprendre du Dilaudid. Tu sais bien que je suis nul pour mentir ! Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre. »

\- « Non, mais Spencer franchement t’as un QI de 160 et tu n'es pas capable de trouver mieux que ça. Si on t'a envoyé Morgan c'est pour que tu te déclares, pas pour que tu inventes un mensonge. »

\- « Je ne sais pas quoi faire, faut que tu m'aides. »

\- « Non tu sais quoi j'en es ma claque, débrouille toi. »

 

JJ raccrocha au nez de son ami, non pas par méchanceté, mais bien parce qu'il fallait qu'il commence à se débrouiller.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Morgan arriva à l'appartement de son petit protéger. Ce dernier était assis sur son canapé à se ronger les ongles. Le brun prit ça pour de la honte et du stresse, il s'approcha après avoir déposé son sac et refermé la porte, et s'agenouilla en face de son ami. Il prit un ton compatissant et compréhensif, il ne fallait pas le braquer sinon il se ferait virer.

\- « Je suis désolé de mettre emporter tout à l'heure, mais je m’inquiète beaucoup. Je vais t'aider, ok ? Allez dit moi pourquoi tu as voulu reprendre de la drogue, il doit bien y avoir une raison. »

 

De manière machinale il avait déposé sa main sur la cuisse de son ami. Ce dernier ne répondit pas, et au bout de quelques minutes Derek reprit la parole.

\- « Bon, je suppose que tu en as chez toi. Alors, dis-moi où tu la caches. »

\- « Je... ne sais pas. » Répondit Spencer d'une voix faible, ne sachant pas comment démentir les faits et les dires.

\- « Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? » S’étonna Derek.

\- « Je ne sais pas. »

\- « Tu ne veux pas me dire c'est ça. Bon, dans ce cas je vais chercher jusqu'à trouver. »

 

Derek se leva et alla vers la cuisine pour commencer à fouiller et trouver le Dilaudid. Spencer resta sur son canapé pour réfléchir à un moyen de rétablir la vérité sans prendre le risque de se dévoiler. Il entendit un bruit, son collègue avait sorti toute la nourriture des placards et du frigo et fouillait, examinait chaque potentiel endroit où la drogue pouvait se trouver.

 

Il s'allongea sur les cousins, le temps que Derek fouille toutes les pièces, lui devait pouvoir trouver une parade, du moins il espéra. Il se sentait un peu coupable de laisser son ami retourner sa maison alors qu'il n'y avait absolument aucune drogue chez lui, mais tant pis. Il entendit son collègue fouiller les tiroirs du salon, les faisant claquer rapidement à chaque fois qu'il les refermaient n'ayant pas trouvé de seringue ou de fiole contenant le produit illicite.

\- « Tu ne veux vraiment ne pas me faciliter la tâche Spencer ? » Demanda Derek.

\- « Hum non. » Répondit Spencer en manquant de pouffer tant la situation était excentrique.

\- « TSSS. Je trouverais sexy boy, je trouverais et je te sauverais des griffes de ton passé et de tes peurs. »

 

Là Spencer manqua vraiment de rigoler, certes ce n’était pas comme s’il se faisait confiance à 100% Preuve en ait il avait exigé à ne recevoir aucun narcotique ou anti douleurs quand il était infecté. Mais son passé il l'avait quelque peu accepté et du moins aujourd'hui il allait de l'avant.

 

Derek fila vers la salle de bain là aussi la fouille était longue et chaque boite de médicament devait être ouverte et vérifié, chaque produit et chaque recoin était passé au crible. De son côté Reid toujours allongé perdait son esprit dans ses songes. Il avait totalement dévié et ne réfléchissait plus sur comment faire comprendre à Derek que l'histoire de la drogue c'était du pipeau, mais plutôt au faite que Derek était chez lui et qu'il allait rester dormir, avec lui une nouvelle fois, il sourit à cette pensée. Il arriverait bien à aguicher suffisamment le beau brun musclé pour qu'il le prenne enfin dans ses bras.

 

Soudain il réalisa qu'il n'y avait plus de bruit. Il se redressa.

\- « Derek ? » Appela-t-il inquiet.

 

Ne recevant pas de réponse il se leva pour chercher son ami et le vit dans sa chambre, concentrer sur quelques choses. Il fronça les sourcils, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

\- « Je te profile. »

\- « Quoi ? »

 

Spencer le retourna en vitesse et vit qu'il tenait un livre.

\- « Hé, mais c'est mon journal, c'est personnel, tu n'as pas le droit de le lire. » Grogna-t-il en essayant de cacher les pages que le brun était en train de lire.

\- « Je suis sûr qu'il y a des indices dedans. »

\- « Nan il n'y a rien du tout ! Rends le moi Morgan. » S'énerva le plus jeune.

\- « S'il n'y a rien alors, laisse-moi le lire. » Justifia Morgan.

\- « Pas question. »

 

Spencer essaya de sauter sur Morgan pour que par surprise il relâche sa prise sur le journal, mais retomba sur son lit après que le brun se soit décalé d'un pas. Ce dernier fila s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, pour lire tranquille, suivit de près par Reid qui tambourina à la porte.

\- « C'est pas drôle Morgan, lie pas. MORGAN ! »

\- « Patience sexy boy je ne suis qu'au début pour l'instant. »

 

Dans le journal, Spencer écrivait brièvement ses pensées à peu près tous les deux, trois jours et bien évidemment beaucoup de pages parlaient de Derek et de son amour pour lui, de certains de ses fantasmes. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait honte si Derek venait à lire ça. Bon Derek était au début, et le début ne comportait pas encore des pages explicites sur ses sentiments. Il avait encore le temps de tenter d'ouvrir la porte et de sauver sa vie privée mentale.

 

Bon plusieurs options s'offraient à lui. Défoncer la porte, enlever la serrure, crocher la serrure. Mais inquiet et n'ayant pas le temps de trouver un tournevis ou un objet capable d'ouvrir la serrure, il opta pour la première option, la défoncer.

 

Il prit son courage à deux mains et fonça, épaule en avant percuter la porte. Il s'écrasa tel un moucheron et s'écroula au sol en geignant de douleurs. Il se reprit rapidement, si l'épaule n'avait pas marché, un coup de pied devrait faire l'affaire. Certes il n'avait pas le talent de Morgan pour le défonçage de porte, mais il espérait pouvoir y arriver quand même … En vain, il se débrouillait comme un manche et venait de s'exploser le pied. Il grogna de douleur.

 

Derek ouvrit la porte en sourcillant. Il alla pour poser une question au docteur, mais ce dernier se précipita pour attraper son journal et filer en boitant s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

\- « J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas tout lu. » Hurla Spencer. « C'est mon journal, ta pas le droit de le lire. »

 

La situation était catastrophique. Morgan avait réussi à faire braquer Reid, ce qui n'était pas son objectif. Il devait l'aider à se sortir de ce problème de drogue, mais si Spencer refusait son aide cela ne servirait à rien. Il n'avait pas pensé que le docteur réagirait aussi violemment, mais de toute évidence le journal contenait des informations, qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on voie.

 

Le brun alla s’asseoir dans le canapé et tenta de réfléchir à une approche plus constructive. De toute évidence il avait fait des erreurs. Sa première erreur avait été de s'énerver la première fois que Reid le lui avait dit. Il était parti en trombe, alors que s'il était resté il aurait pu faire davantage parler son docteur. Sa deuxième erreur avait été de fouiller l'appartement de Reid au lieu de l'interroger. Reid ne devait pas être du genre à se confier aussi facilement, il aurait dû le pousser un peu plus. Maintenant il allait devoir attendre que Reid se calme.

 

De son côté le docteur, s'affolait, et si Derek avait vu les dernières pages ? Il sortit une boite de sous son lit, elle contenait un cadenas, mais qui n'était pas attaché. Dedans il gardait quelques souvenirs, la lettre de Gideon par exemple, des photos … il y déposa son journal et referma la boite, la verrouillant cette fois-ci. La clé était cachée sous une latte de parquet dans un coin de la chambre, le genre d'endroit où si on ne marche pas dessus, on ne sait pas qu'il est défaillant. Il souffla un bon coup avant de débarquer de façon, plus énervée qu'il ne l'était, dans son salon pour interroger Morgan.

\- « Dit moi ! Tu as lu quels pages de mon journal ? » Grogna Spencer en croisant les bras.

 

Morgan surprit se retourna vivement pour faire face à son collègue.

\- « Les premières pages. » Répondit-il calmement

\- « Juste les premières pages ? »

\- « Oui. Enfin j'ai voulu lire la fin aussi, mais c'est à ce moment que tu as commencé à essayer de défoncer la porte. » Avoua le brun.

 

Reid souffla de soulagement, ça voulait dire que Derek n'avait pas vu les pages qui parlaient de lui. Il prit alors un ton plus enjoué en sentant son ventre gargouiller.

\- « Ok, bon ce n’est pas le tout, mais moi j'ai faim, je connais un bon restaurant mexicain qui utilise des piments et des épices de très bonne qualité. Ça te dit, dit aller ? »

 

Morgan fut surpris de ce retournement de situation. Manger au restaurant n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, mais Reid s'ouvrait naturellement à lui, malgré le clash qu'ils avaient eu. Il ne fallait pas perdre cette nouvelle confiance, il accepta donc d'accompagner son sexy boy.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Derek logeait chez Reid. Il avait eu beau chercher il ne trouvait aucune trace de drogue, mais en cherchant la nuit pendant que Spencer dormait, il avait trouvé une boite en bois fermer d'un cadenas. Il avait eu beau chercher dans l'appartement la clef, il n'avait rien trouvé du tout. Il en déduit que c'était dans cette boite qu'il cachait sa drogue, quand il lui avait demandé d'ouvrir Spencer avait refusé de façon catégorique à chaque fois. De plus il agissait bizarrement.

 

C'était louche, il allait devoir en parler à son supérieur, vu que Reid ne voulait rien lui dire, peut être sous pression il avouerait et se laisserais aidé une nouvelle fois. Ils n'avaient pas d'affaire urgente en ce moment, ce qui était plutôt pratique.

 

Le soir donc, Morgan frappa à la porte de Hotchner. Rossi était à l'intérieur, les deux hommes parlaient en buvant un verre. Il était très tard, ce n'était donc pas un problème.

\- « Entrer. »

\- « Bonsoir. » Fit Morgan en refermant la porte. « J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire. »

\- « Je t'en pris assit toi. » Invita Rossi en lui désignant une place. « Raconte. »

\- « C'est à propos de Reid. Je pense qu'il a recommencé à se droguer. » Dit-il avec un air grave.

\- « Tu crois qu'il aurait replongé ? » Fit Hotch. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

\- « Et bien Émilie et JJ sont venus me voir pour me dire qu'il se passait un truc grave avec lui. Et que je serais sûrement la personne à qui il se confierait plus facilement. Ça m'as étonné vu que JJ est plus proche de lui, mais je suis quand même allez le voir. Il m'a avoué avoir failli replonger dans la drogue. Du coup je suis resté chez lui pour l'aider, mais il ne veut rien entendre. Il a un comportement très étrange. Par exemple il a une boite en bois sous son lit, fermer par un cadenas, a chaque fois que je lui demande de l'ouvrir pour voir s’il cache la drogue là, il devient très agressif et s'énerve. »

\- « Tu as cherché si la drogue pouvait être autre part ? » Demanda Aaron.

\- « Oui j'ai tout fouillé, de fond en comble. »

\- « Hum s’il commence à replonger, il faut tout de suite agir. » Affirma Rossi.

\- « Oui tu as raison, merci, Morgan de m'en avoir parlé, continues à le surveiller. Je vais lui en parler. »

\- « Ok merci. »

 

Morgan sortit et rentra chez Reid, soulager d'en avoir parlé. Il voulait à tout prix aider son ami, il tenait tellement à lui, plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu d'ailleurs.

 

Spencer c'était endormi en boxer, et s'étalait de tout son long sur le lit sans être recouvert d'une couverture. Morgan leva les yeux au ciel. À croire que le sexy boy faisait exprès de l'aguicher de cette façon. Il allait devoir le bouger, mais en attendant, pendant qu'il se changeait, il s'autorisa à mater le cul bien moulé de son collègue, il semblait à la fois ferme et moelleux. Derek essaya ensuite de décaler le jeune homme. D'abord en essayant de pousser les membres, mais à chaque fois qu'il dégageait un espace la jambe ou le bras, venait empiété deux fois plus là place.

 

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il réussit à s'installer au côté du docteur, qu'il avait réussi à recouvrir de couverture. Spencer était en faite tout à fait conscient, il ne dormait pas, mais tentait de façon plus que maladroite de se rapprocher du brun, qu'il voulait tant. Il arriva à se coller suffisamment près du bel étalon. Ce dernier accepta sans trop de difficulté le frêle corps de son collègue et commença à lui caresser les cheveux, il devait se contenter de ça uniquement, il ne sentit cependant pas le sourire de Spencer. Ce dernier avait marqué un point.

 

Le lendemain, Hotchner convoqua Reid dans son bureau. La journée venait de se terminer. Morgan voyant que son supérieur allait parler au docteur décida de rester dans les bureaux jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent. Il voulait savoir.

 

\- « Il y a un problème ? » Demanda Reid inquiet de cette soudaine convocation, d'autant plus que son supérieur affichait un visage particulièrement fermé et froid.

\- « Morgan m'a parlé de tes problèmes. Tu as repris du Dilaudid ? » Demanda-t-il.

\- « Quoi ? Non j'en est pas repris. » Fit Reid inquiet.

\- « Tu as pris d'autres drogues ? Où tu as juste pensé en reprendre ? » Grogna presque Hotch.

\- « Non Non, rien de tout ça. » Répondit Reid au tac ou tac.

\- « Pourtant Morgan pense le contraire, il m'a dit que tu lui avais dit que tu avais faillit reprendre du Dilaudid. »

\- « Oui, mais non. » Bafouilla le docteur. « Enfin écoutez, j'aime cette équipe et je ne veux pas la quitter, je ne veux pas replonger, et je ne suis pas en train de replonger je vous assure. »

\- « Morgan dit que tu es bizarre en ce moment et que tu as une boite en bois chez toi que tu n'as pas voulu qu'il fouille. »

\- « Je vous jure qu'il n'y à pas de drogue dedans. » Justifia Reid en forçant la voix

\- « Dans ce cas pourquoi tu as dit à Morgan que tu avais failli replonger. »

\- « Je ne peux pas vous le dire, j'ai dit ça comme ça c'est tout. Faites-moi confiance, je vous jure que je ne me drogue pas. »

\- « Alors, dis-moi ce que tu voulais cacher, sinon par sécurité je serais obligé de te mettre à pied pour un temps. Le temps qu'on soit sûr que tu ne te drogues pas. » Menaça Hotchner, de sa voix glaciale.

\- « Si je vous le dit, je me ferais virer. » Répondit Spencer, tête baissée, et la voix tremblante.

\- « Pourquoi tu te ferais virer ? C'est si grave que ça ? Dit moi ! On peut en parler. »

\- « S'il vous plaît, faites-moi confiance. »

 

Hotchner se leva et prit une pile de dossiers qu'il tapota sur la table.

\- « Très bien, pas la peine de revenir demain, tu est en mise à pied jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

\- « Quoi ?! » S'indigna Spencer.

\- « Tu iras voir un psychologue... »

\- « Non écoutez, je vais vous le dire, mais s'il vous plaît ne me juger pas et ne le dite surtout pas Morgan. » Coupa Reid, en se levant, affoler de l’ampleur de la situation.

\- « Très bien je t'écoute. » Se rassit le chef de l'équipe.

\- « S'il vous plaît, ne me renvoyez pas pour ça. » S'inquiéta Reid.

\- « C'est bon, parle. » Rassura-t-il.

\- « Eh bien, c'est que je suis, arhum, enfin je suis amoureux de Morgan. » Bafouilla Reid en baissant la tête et les yeux pour ne pas voir son supérieur. « Je n'ai pas repris de drogue depuis que j'ai arrêté. JJ connaît mes sentiments et elle m'a envoyé Morgan pour que je me déclare à lui, mais je ne pouvais pas, et il était insistant, alors j'ai menti, mais comme je suis nul pour mentir, j'ai inventé cette histoire de drogue, mais je ne pensais pas que ça dégénérerait comme ça. » Expliqua Reid en se tordant les mains dans tous les sens tant il était gêné.

\- « D'accord, et quand est-ce que tu penses lui dire à Morgan ? « demanda Hotch d'une voix plus chaleureuse.

\- « Jamais, je ne pourrais jamais lui dire. » Répondit Spencer.

\- « Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour cette histoire de drogue ? »

\- « Rien de toute façon je sais pas comment mis prendre et je suppose que je suis virer pas vrai ? » Demanda Spencer inquiet et triste.

\- « Non je ne te vire pas, écoute les sentiments ça ne se contrôle pas toujours, je ne vais pas te virer pour ça. Je vais parler à Morgan pour cette histoire de drogue, si tu me fais la promesse de lui parler de ce que tu ressens. Ça ne sert à rien de te cacher derrière des mensonges, il faut que tu affrontes les choses. Et sinon il y à quoi dans cette boite en bois ? »

\- « Des souvenirs, la lettre de Gideon et d'autres trucs, j'ai aussi mis mon journal dedans, Morgan voulait le lire, mais eu disons qu'il ne vaut mieux pas. D'habitude je ne le ferme pas. En tout cas merci patron. Je suis désolé de vous causer autant de problèmes. »

\- « D'accord, je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise. » Ricana-t-il.

\- « Bien. Bonsoir. »

 

Reid sortit du bureau, il vit que Derek était là et il évita son regard, longeant presque les murs avant de récupérer ses affaires et de filer en vitesse. Morgan se dirigea vers lui, pendant que Spencer se pressait davantage pour ne pas lui faire face. Heureusement il fut sauvé par son chef qui appela Morgan.

\- « Alors, vous vous êtes dit quoi ? » Demanda Morgan inquiet.

\- « Il n'a pas de problème de drogue. » Répondit Hotch.

\- « Pourtant il m'a dit qu... »

\- « Oui, mais il t'a menti. »

\- « Pourquoi il m'aurait menti, qu'est-ce qu'il à cacher ? S’il a un problème je serais toujours la pour lui, je suis près a faire n'importe quoi. »

 

Hotch ricana.

\- « Il a ses raisons, mais je te conseille de creuser jusqu'à ce qu'il te le dise. Je pense que tu serais surpris. »

\- « Où voulez-vous en venir ? « 

\- « Tu verras. » Répondit Hotch. « Bonne nuit. »

\- « Bonne nuit. » Répondit Morgan en fronçant les sourcils se demandant de quoi il parlait.

 

Il alla chez Spencer, qui en ouvrant lui tendit un sac.

\- « Rentre chez toi. » Intima-t-il.

\- « Que qu.. ? »

Reid lui avait déjà fermé la porte au nez. De toute évidence ce n'est pas ce soir qu'il connaîtrait la vérité, il décida de rentrer tout penaud chez lui, des questions plein la tête.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Rossi, Hotchner, Garcia, JJ et Émilie, étaient dans la salle de réunion préparant la nouvelle affaire sur laquelle ils allaient travailler. Ils attendaient Reid et Morgan qui devaient arriver sous peu. Mais la discussion de l'équipe dévia.

\- « JJ tu savais que Reid était amoureux de Morgan ? » Demanda Hotchner vu que le sujet déviait sur les deux agents en retard.

\- « Oui, il me l'avait dit. » Répondit la blonde.

\- « Alors ça y ait c'est officiel ? » Demanda Émilie.

\- « Ils sont ensemble ? » S'interrogea Rossi. « Je croyais qu'ils étaient encore dans le brouillard. »

\- « Non je ne pense pas qu'ils soient déjà ensemble. Mon adonis me l'aurait dit. » Fit Garcia.

\- « Vu comment ils sont peu dégourdis, ça ne risque pas d'arriver. » Fit JJ.

 

L'équipe rigola.

\- « Bon on sait que Reid est amoureux, mais qui dit que Morgan pense la même chose ? » Demanda Rossi affalé sur son fauteuil.

\- « Oh je t'en pris, tu n'as pas vu comment Morgan dévorait des yeux Reid. » Fit Émilie.

\- «  Moi c'est quand je le revois au moins cinq fois plus impliquer et inquiet pour son état de santé que nous, on arrivait à garder la tête froide, mais lui pas du tout. » Rajouta JJ.

\- « Ah quand on parle du loup. » Fit Garcias en se redressant sur son fauteuil.

 

Morgan arrivait du couloir les rejoindre.

\- « Reid n'est pas avec lui. » Remarqua Émilie.

\- « Laissez-leur du temps. » Fit Rossi.

 

Hotchner ricana.

\- « Salut. Désolé pour le retard. » Dit Morgan.

\- « Tu n'es pas en retard, c'est nous qui sommes en avance. On a pas encore commencé. » Fit Hotchner.

\- « Reid n'est pas avec toi ? » Demanda JJ avec un regard en coin aux deux autres filles.

\- « Bin non. » Répondit-il légèrement étonner de cette question.

 

Morgan remarquait bien qu'il y avait un truc étrange avec ses coéquipiers. On aurait dit qu'ils savaient tous quelque chose que lui ne savait pas et qu'ils s'amusaient en diverse messe basse. Il s'assit et regarda le dossier.

 

Reid arriva peu après et la réunion put commencer. L'affaire portait sur un tueur en séries qui s'en prenait au trio qui se promenait dans la rue, le plus souvent le soir ou en pleine nuit. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de ressemblance entre les victimes, malgré qu'il semble choisir davantage les groupes de femmes, il arrivait à maîtriser les hommes. La seule condition qui semblait régir ses meurtres c'était le fait que toutes les victimes se promenaient en groupe de trois. Il utilisait une arme à feu et un couteau, et il avait déjà fait neuf victimes à Charlottes city en une semaine.

 

L'équipe en déduisit que c'était un sadique sexuel, obnubiler par le nombre trois, il fallait trouver quelle signification cela avait pour lui. Hotch ordonna d'être au jet dans une quinzaine de minutes. L'équipe sortie pour prendre leurs sacs et partir vers l'aéroport. Reid n'avait pas regardé Morgan une seule fois de tout le briefing et le brun l'avait remarqué, mécontent de cette attitude, Reid s'éloignait de lui petit à petit et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour y remédier.

 

JJ et le docteur sortirent en même temps. Elle était la seule personne à qui Reid parlait de ses secrets avec le plus de naturel, elle était donc la mieux placée, pour avoir des informations sur sa relation avec le brun à l'instant présent. Garcia occupait le même rôle avec son chevalier en chocolat.

\- « Alors, avec Morgan ? » Demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

\- « C'est mort. « 

\- « Ah bon pourquoi ? » S'interrogea-t-elle.

\- « Hotch est au courant que je l'aime. » Expliqua-t-il.

\- « Et alors ? »

\- « Et bien même si j'espérais avoir une petite chance avec Derek, les relations entre membres de l'équipe sont interdites. Je veux dire que maintenant c'est même plus possible de cacher quoi que ce soit. »

\- « Je ne pense pas que Hotch en tiendrait vraiment rigueur, il demanderait d'être discret parce que si Strauss le découvre.. Attends, tu penses avoir de vraie chance avec Morgan ? » Elle lui donna un petit coup de coude.

\- « Je ne sais pas. » Dit-il en baissant la tête.

\- « Il ces passés un truc ? » Demanda-t-elle.

\- « Bin il m'a caressé les cheveux l'autre jour. » Avoua-t-il en tordant ses mains. « Tu vois on dormait ensemble et tout. »

\- « Et ? »

\- « Et quoi ? »

\- « C'est tout ? »

\- « C'est déjà ça ? » Ricana-t-il.

\- « Alalala, tu me désespères Spen'c. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Comment ça peut te suffire ? »

\- « Bin quoi ? » Sourit-il. « Espérer plus, c'est un peu pathétique vu qu'on est deux hommes. »

\- « Hé, mais je croyais que tu le voulais pour toi non ? »

\- « Oui, mais je ne me voile pas la face non plus. »

 

Ils attrapèrent leurs sacs et JJ saisit son téléphone pour passer quelques coups de fil et finir d'organiser l'arrivée de l'équipe. Garcia appela son Apollon, ce dernier se retourna.

\- « Appel moi ce soir j'ai un truc à te dire. » Dit-elle avec une voix mielleuse qui fit rigoler le brun.

\- « No problème botté. Je te ferais monter au huitième ciel. » Ricana-t-il.

\- « J'y compte bien. »

 

L'équipe arriva au poste de police, ils s’installèrent et commencèrent à se répartir les tâches, interroger les familles des victimes, établir un profil géographique, maîtriser les médias. L'homme opérait tout les deux jours, logiquement il devrait recommencer le lendemain soir.

 

La journée se passa, les indices étaient maigres. Seul Reid avait réussi à établir le profil géographique de l'homme qui était peu large. Hotch les renvoya à l'hôtel pour qu'il aille se reposer. Demain ils devraient encore fouiller des pistes qui s’avéreraient peut-être fausses. L'équipe souffla, ils étaient fatigués et avaient bien envie d'une nuit de sommeil.

Morgan appela Garcia.

\- « Alors beauté ? Tu avais des choses à me confier ? » Flirta-t-il.

\- « Oh mon Apollon si tu savais, mais je crois que c'est plutôt toi qui à des choses à m'avouer. »

\- « Ah oui ? Je ne vois pas quoi pourtant. » S'interrogea-t-il.

\- « Il y a un truc qui se passe entre toi et notre petit génie, pas vrai ? » Gloussa-t-elle.

\- « Non non rien de particulier. »

\- « Ne me ment pas, tu sais bien que je sais tout. » Morgan rigola gêner.

\- « Ah on ne peut rien te cacher à toi princesse. »

\- « Bon allez crache le morceau. Invita-t-elle ? »

\- « Très bien, je me livre, bon tu sais que je suis un homme une femme. »

\- « Oui ça ce n'est pas très dur à deviner. »

\- « Mais, j'ai un faible pour Reid. En faite non, je suis complètement fou de lui. Tu vois c'est pas juste une amourette de passage, je veux vraiment le posséder, prendre soin de lui, et l'avoir pour moi tout seul, tu comprends ? » Dit-il rapidement pour éviter d'être couper.

\- « ENFIN ! » S'extasia-t-elle.

\- « Quoi enfin ? » S'interrogea-t-il.

\- « Tu avoues enfin que tu es amoureux de notre petit génie. Ça t'en aura pris du temps. » Ricana-t-elle.

\- « Oui bin que veux-tu, je ne suis pas du genre à avouer mes sentiments, je suis plutôt volage de base, moi. Et puis Reid est un homme, je veux dire c'est pas comme si j'allais le crier sur tous les toits. » Grogna-t-il peu content de la réaction de sa meilleure amie.

\- « Oui Oui je comprends bien. Bon et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? « demanda-t-elle.

\- « Ce que je compte faire ? Comment ça ? » S'interrogea-t-il.

\- « Et bien quand est-ce que tu comptes le mettre dans ton lit ? Enfin te déclarer quoi ! »

\- « Ce n'est pas spécialement dans mes plans. Au fait, tu sais qu'il me cache quelque chose. Il m'a menti l'autre jour. »

\- « S’il t'a caché quelque chose, il faut que tu découvres ce que ces, et par la même occasion, te déclarer. »

\- « Ça ne servirait à rien de me déclarer, il me repousserait à coup sûr. »

\- « Je n'en suis pas si sur figure toi. » Avoua Garcia.

\- « Hein qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils troublés.

\- « Ah toi de le découvrir tout seul mon amour en chocolat. Allez je te laisse à tes réflexions, bon courage pour demain. » Elle raccrocha rapidement.

 

Derek s'allongea sur son lit perplexe. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il tire cette histoire au clair. L'homme qu'il aimait lui avait menti sur une chose grave et apparemment Hotch et Garcia savait pour quelle raison, mais ne souhaitait pas la lui dire. Il se glissa dans ses draps pour continuer à penser à toute cette histoire. Il commençait à croire que peut être une relation avec son petit protéger n'était pas si loin que ça d'après ce que les dires de Garcia laissaient sous-entendre

.

Il eut du mal à s'endormir, il avait encore envie de sentir le frêle corps de son collègue contre lui, de toucher sa peau, de caresser des cheveux, d'enfin goûter à ses lèvres rose pâle, quand Reid les mordillait pendant qu'il travaillait sur une affaire, elles devenaient plus rouges et ça lui donnait encore plus envie de les capturer. Même chose quand il passait sa langue pour les humidifier. Ou lorsqu'il passait ses cheveux derrière son oreille, Morgan avait toujours envie de venir les mordiller du bout des dents. Tout chez le jeune docteur lui donnait envie de le dévorer.

 

Le lendemain, toute l'équipe se rejoint rapidement et continuèrent à explorer diverses pistes. En milieux d'après midi il fut décidé que toutes les patrouilles de police se promènent en civiles et par groupe de trois dans les rues cibles établies par le profil géographique. Ainsi peut être que le tueur attaquerait un groupe, mais n'ayant plus l'effet de surprise ils pourraient se défendre et agir rapidement pour l’arrêter. L'équipe du BAU forma aussi des groupes pour intervenir. JJ et Rossi faisaient équipe avec un agent de police, Émilie et Hotchner ainsi que Reid et Morgan suivait le même schéma.

Le soir venu ce n'est pas moins que vingt-cinq équipes qui patrouillaient dans la zone à risque. Ce soir, il aurait ce tueur.

 

Cela faisait une heure qu'ils patrouillaient et le suspect ne devait pas tarder à se montrer. L'équipe de Reid, Morgan et une policière, s’aventura dans des rues étroites. Ils discutaient brièvement restant sur leur garde. Reid n'avait pas vraiment apprécié que Hotch le mette dans la même équipe que l'homme qu'il aimait. La discussion était banale, mais la présence du brun le déconcentrait. Il était étonné de voir à quel point il aimait l'Apollon. Dans ses fantasmes, il lui aurait sauté dessus dans un long baisé langoureux et aurait pas la même occasion glissé ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Morgan. Il le moulait si bien que c'était une torture pour le docteur, qui se mordillait les lèvres de désirs frustrer. Dans un monde merveilleux, Reid n'aurait pas à marcher au côté de son amour et d'une policière inconnue pour arrêter un monstre. Il se promènerait en flânant avec Derek, n'ayant pas peur de l'embrasser ou de le caresser. Profitant du moment. Mais non il devait marcher dans des rues poisseuses et froides, en ce concentrant du mieux qu'il pouvait pour repérer d'éventuel suspect. Ce qu'il voulait c'était sauter sur Morgan et lui faire des cochonneries, car même Reid savait être pervers quand il le voulait.

Reid marchait donc distrait. Soudainement il entendit un cri faible de femme, puis un bruit sourd. Une grande douleur le prit. Coups de Feu, Hurlement. Silence Radio.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Reid courrait, il courrait jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Jusqu'à ce que ses poumons s'arrachent et que son cœur explose, que ses oreilles brûlent par le froid et qu'il s'écroule comme si son corps le lâchait. Il était dans les abîmes, tout était noir, sombre, lugubre, il pouvait sentir la mort et le sang, comme si elle lui collait à la peau. Peur, angoisse, frayeur. Reid était perdu dans ce monde sans vie.

Soudainement il entendit un son, c'était un murmure, mais où était-il ? Il ne voyait rien, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir où il était, aucun moyen de se repérer et d'ainsi savoir d'où venait le son. Il voulut crier, hurler, mais sa gorge était sèche et serrer. Il sentit quelque chose le toucher. Il se retourna, il n'y avait rien, il n'entendait rien. On lui toucha le dos, il sursauta. La peur le prit aux tripes. Il angoissait. Il ferma les yeux très forts et s’accroupit en se bouchant les oreilles pour éviter d'avoir peur et se protéger, il se recroquevilla et sanglota dans les ténèbres

 

Spencer ouvrit les yeux, il cligna plusieurs fois, puis tourna la tête. Derek était assis sur une chaise endormie, croisa les bras et sa tête tombait sur son épaule. Où était-il ? Pourquoi Derek était là ? Que c'était-il passé ? Il voulut parler, mais il ne put émettre qu'un faible son. Il recommença, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il réussit à appeler son ami.

\- « Derek... Derek... Derek. » Appela-t-il d'une faible voix.

 

Le brun commença à s'éveiller. Il ouvrit ses yeux et vit que Spencer était réveillé. Il s'approcha de lui et s'assit à ses côtés. Sa main passa sur la joue du plus jeune.

\- « Comment tu te sens beau gosse ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce et chaleureuse.

\- « Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? » S'interrogea Spencer.

\- « Le meurtrier s'est attaqué à notre groupe. L'agent Dina qui était avec nous est mort, il s'en est pris à elle en premier. » Raconta-t-il.

\- « Oh non. »

\- « Après il t'a assommé, avant que je ne puisse réagir, tu es tomber sur le sol et tu tes cogner la tête. »

\- « À c'est pour ça que j'ai aussi mal. » Grogna-t-il.

\- « Non. »

\- « Comment ça ? »

\- « Je n’ai pas eu le temps de tirer qu'il m'avait déjà fait lâché mon arme, on n’avait pas imaginé qu'il était aussi efficace. On a commencé à se battre, il prenait le dessus. »

\- « Quoi ? » S'affola Reid.

\- « Tu sais qui m'a sauvé ? » Ricana Morgan.

\- « Non je vois pas comment je pourrais le savoir j'étais dans les pommes. » Grogna-t-il.

\- « Toi ! » Sourit-il.

\- « Moi ? Mais je croyais que... »

\- « C'est vrai que tu tes évanouie, mais tu as repris connaissance rapidement. Tu as sauté sur le meurtrier pour qu'il me lâche, tu l'as à moitié étranglé et il a fini par tomber, tu tes cogner la tête une fois de plus, sur un rebord de trottoir. « 

\- « J'ai fait ça ? Moi ? »

\- « Oui oui je t'assure. « 

\- « Je ne m'en souviens pas du tout. » Reid se frotta le front.

\- «  Tu ne peux pas savoir comment tu m'as inquiété. Il faut que tu arrêtes de me faire des frayeurs pareilles. » Rigola Morgan.

\- « Comment ça ? » S'étonna Spencer en s'enfonçant dans son matelas.

\- « Quand tu tes évanoui, j'ai vraiment eu peur, j’essayai de te réveillé, de te faire reprendre conscience, j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu. » Avoua Derek.

\- « J'étais juste évanoui. » Justifia Reid.

\- « Oui je sais, mais j'ai eu peur. Tu te retrouves toujours blesser. Et puis c'est de ma faute, si j'avais été plus fort j'aurais pu mieux te protéger. »

\- « Derek. » Souffla Reid. « Au fait je suis où ? »

\- « Chez toi beau gosse. L’hôpital à préférer te faire rentrer après quelques examens. Si tu vomis ou que tu as des malaises, tu dois y retourner. » Expliqua Morgan.

\- « Comment je suis rentré ? »

\- « Je t'ai porté jusqu'à ton lit. » Spencer se mit à rougir.

\- « Fallait pas. Merci. » Répondit-il en baissant la tête.

\- « Au faite, je sais que tu dois être fatigué, mais ça n'intrigue, pourquoi tu m'as menti sur ton problème de drogue ? Qu'est-ce que tu caches Reid ? » Demanda-t-il près à avoir une réponse.

\- « Écoute, c'est pas très important, je ne suis pas prêt à en parler de toute façon. » Répondit-il.

\- « Arf, je ne saurais donc jamais ce qu'il y a dans ta petite tête ? » Ricana-t-il, le prenant plutôt bien malgré son impatience.

\- « Hum. »

\- « Bon allez repose toi sexy boy, faut que tu dormes. Moi je te laisse, je passe demain pour voir si tout va bien. » Fit Morgan en se levant et en partant.

 

Reid lui souhaita bonne nuit et se blottit de nouveau dans sa couette. Derek avait été là pour lui, il était heureux même s’il n'avait aucune envie de voir le brun partir, il ne pouvait pas le retenir. C'était déjà généreux d'être resté à son chevet. Il entendit son ami remettre ses chaussures, se rhabiller puis attraper un trousseau de clefs.

 

Non il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir, il en avait marre d'être frustrer. Il se leva et courut dans son couloir jusqu'à se coller au dos de Derek qui s’apprêtait à partir, il le sera dans ses bras, fiers de sentir le corps musclé de son ami et d'avoir son nez empli de son odeur. Il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire, Derek l'interrogea, il resta muet et immobile serrant le corps entre ses bras. Il fallait qu'il avoue ses sentiments, tant pis si il se prenait un râteau, tant pis si Derek le détestait par la suite, il avait besoin d'une réponse. Il n'avait plus envie de cacher son amour pour Derek. Il frotta son front contre le manteau du brun, puis prit une grande inspiration. Pendant ce temps l'Apollon attendit patiemment que son petit protégé décide de parler.

\- « Écoute , s'il te plaît ne me déteste pas, mais .. Derek je suis amoureux de toi. » Spencer cru s'étrangler sur la fin tant sa gorge était serrée par le stresse et l'angoisse.

 

Derek se retourna vivement après avoir entendu la déclaration. Avait-il bien compris ce que le génie lui avait dit ? Il l'aimait ? Vraiment ? Il regarda Reid voulant s'assurer que ce n'était pas un rêve ou une illusion. Reid baissa la tête et posa une main sur le torse de Derek.

\- « Excuse-moi. » Dit-il.

 

Spencer parti en courant, il bouscula en vitesse la porte de la salle de bain et s'affala au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes pour vomir. Il toussa, cracha. N'ayant pas mangé depuis longtemps il vomissait plus de la bile qu'une quelque-conque nourritures. Ça lui brûlait la gorge et donnait un goût acide et écœurant à sa bouche. Derek arriva rapidement derrière lui. Il posa une main sur le dos de son ami, il tremblait.

\- « Viens je t’emmène à l'hosto. » Paniqua Morgan.

 

Il attrapa son ami par l'épaule et le guida jusqu'à la sortie, Spencer se sentait vraiment mal. Il le fit monter dans sa voiture et démarra rapidement en direction de l’hôpital. Ils arrivèrent aux urgences, Derek saisit le poignet de son protégé qu'il trouvait trop lent à se déplacer, pour le traîner en vitesse dans les locaux et ordonner qu'on l'examine.

 

Ils durent réexpliquer toute l'histoire au médecin et infirmières, puis Spencer furent emmenés pour passer divers examens. Derek devait attendre, une infirmière passa et l'informa qu'il ferait mieux de partir, car de toute façon il allait garder le jeune docteur toute la nuit. Il sortit prendre l'air, puis décida de rentrer chez lui. Spencer était entre de bonnes mains il n'avait pas à s’inquiéter. Une fois arriver chez lui, il saisit son téléphone.

\- « Demande-moi des choses salaces. » S'amusa Garcia en répondant à son meilleur ami d'une voix pseudo-érotique ayant pour seul but de faire rire l’Apollon.

\- « Salut Déesse de la luxure. » Répondit-il.

\- « Tu veux qu'on aille boire un verre ? » Demanda-t-elle.

\- « Je suis un peu fatigué, je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à aller me coucher, mais avant j'ai des questions à te poser. »

\- « Si c'est à propos de Reid, tu connais déjà ma réponse. » Siffla-t-elle pour décourager son ami.

\- « Oui c'est à propos de lui, mais je crois savoir ce qu'il voulait me dire, parce qu'il me là dit. »

\- « Bin alors ? »

\- « J'ai besoin d'une vérification. » Avoua-t-il.

\- « Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas directement ? » S'interrogea Pénélope.

\- « J'ai dû le ramener à l’hôpital pour faire des examens, il a vomit. » Raconta le brun.

\- « Oh j’espère que ça va aller. » S'inquiéta la jolie blonde.

\- « Oui je pense, mais il le garde une nuit pour être sur. Et sinon tu veux bien répondre à mes questions ? » Derek s'affala sur son canapé en soufflant.

\- « Tu sais que mon système de renseignements n'est pas gratuit. » Ricana-t-elle.

\- « Je t'offre une soirée avec moi, où je ne serais qu'à toi et n'aurais d'yeux que pour toi. » Proposa Derek.

\- « Hum non. » Répondit la petite vicieuse.

\- « Non ? »

\- « Non ! C'est plus onéreux que ça. »

\- « Que dirais tu d'aller dans le parc d’attractions à Seattle, tu sais le « Cross Dream », on y restera deux petits jours, à s'amuser, tous les frais pour moi. »

\- « Hum non. »

\- « Tu ne veux pas ? »

\- « Je veux quelque chose de plus spécial. » Ricana-t-elle.

\- « Dis-moi, ton prix sera le mien. » Insista Derek.

\- « Une photo. »

\- « Une photo ? Quel genre de photo ? » S'inquiéta Derek.

\- « De toi, nu et bien exposer. »

\- « Quoi ? Tu.. »

\- « Si tu m'en envoies une maintenant je te dirais tout ce que tu veux sur Spencer Reid. »

 

Derek réfléchit. Il avait à peine entendu la confession de Reid, il avait parlé d'une voix si basse qu'il n'était absolument pas sur de ce qu'il avait entendu.

\- « Tu me promets que tu ne la montreras à personne ? »

\- « Bien sûr que non, ça ne restera qu'entre nous, promit juré. Tu sais bien que je ne pourrais pas te trahir mon chéri. » Dis Garcia en prenant un air sérieux.

\- « Je te rappelle. » Dis Derek.

\- « À la bonne heure mon chou. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Garcia reçut un fichier. Elle crut manquer un battement de cœur, non seulement Derek était parfaitement sculpté, mais très bien monté. Elle rougit, Derek voulait vraiment avoir des informations pour lui envoyer un tel photo. Même sans le vouloir, elle était très érotique. Elle appela son ami.

\- « Oh mon dieu, quelle photo. »

\- « C'était bien ce que tu voulais ? » Grogna Morgan légèrement gêner.

\- « Oui, je la mets directement dans un petit dossier qui ne t'en fait pas est protéger par nul autre que moi. Allez pose moi tes questions. »

\- « Reid, il est amoureux ? » Demanda-t-il.

\- « Oui. »

\- « De moi ? »

\- « Oh tu ne sais même pas à quel point. » Derek se tut un moment, alors comme ça Spencer était vraiment amoureux de lui ? Il crut rêver.

\- « Depuis combien de temps ? »

\- « À mon avis depuis pas mal de temps. » Répondit Garcia qui sentait son ami plus qu'heureux.

\- « Pourquoi il ne me l'a jamais dit avant ? »

\- « Et toi pourquoi tu ne lui as jamais dit. » Demanda-t-elle.

\- « Ça paraît évident, parce que j'étais persuadé qu'il me rejetterait. » Dis Derek.

\- « C'est la même chose pour lui, tu sais. » Expliqua Garcia.

\- « Oui, mais quand même. » Grogna Derek.

Le téléphone maison de Derek sonna.

\- « Attend beauté on m'appelle. »

\- « Je t'en pris. »

 

Morgan décrocha.

\- « Allo Morgan ? C'est JJ, je suis désolé ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on a fini la dernière mission, mais on en à une nouvelle. »

\- « Quoi ? Mais on à, à peine put se reposer. »

\- « Je sais, mais on n’a pas le choix, rendez-vous au bureau dans une demi-heure. »

\- « Très bien à tout à l'heure. »

Morgan reprit Garcia.

\- « On à une affaire ! »

 

Un peu plus tard l'équipe se retrouvait dans la salle de briefing. Il ne manquait que Spencer. Derek expliqua qu'il ne s'était pas senti bien et qu'il avait dû l’emmener à l’hôpital après qu'il est vomi. Les médecins le gardaient en observation.

\- « Tant pis on fera sans lui. Ordonna Hotchner. Allez on prend le jet. »

 

Derek n'avait aucune envie de partir en mission maintenant, il avait envie d'aller voir Spencer pour lui dire oh combien il l'aimait aussi. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de maintenant capturer les lèvres de Reid, de le prendre dans ses bras et de se laisser allez à des passions torrides. En vain, ils avaient une affaire et Reid était encore à l'hosto, ce n'était pas encore pour tout de suite.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Spencer arriva au bureau en fin de mâtiné, il venait s'excuser auprès de son patron de ne pas être venue plus tôt, car les médecins lui faisaient encore une batterie de tests ? Apparemment il n'y avait plus de risque pour sa santé, il lui avait donné quelques médicaments.

 

Ne voyant personne, il se dirigea vers l'antre de Garcia, elle ne bougeait que très peu avec eux et devait donc être là. Elle incita le jeune docteur à venir s’asseoir. Elle lui tendit une chaise qu'il saisit avant de s'installer.

\- « Comment tu vas ? Je sais que tu es allez à l'hosto. »

\- « Ça va mieux maintenant. Je suppose qu'ils sont partis en missions. »

\- « Oui. Mais ne t'en fait pas Hotchner ne t'en veux pas. »

\- « J'espère bien, j'étais venue pour bosser, je devrais peut-être les rejoindre. » S'inquiéta Spencer.

\- « Hotch m'a dit que tu pouvais prendre un jour de repos, et puis de toute façon ce n'est pas une grosse affaire, ils devraient être rentrés rapidement. »

\- « Ok. Dans ce cas je vais rentrer chez moi pour me reposer. Bon courage. » Dis Spencer ne se levant.

\- « Oh attend la beau gosse. » Ricana Garcia.

\- « Oui ? »

\- « J'ai réussi à faire chanter notre bel Apollon. Tu veux voir ? » Ria t-elle.

\- « Oui va y montre ! » S'amusa-t-il, elle arrivait toujours à avoir un tas de ficher compromettant et partager se savoir était toujours plus ou moins utile.

 

Garcia tapa quelque chose sur son clavier jusqu'à ce que la photo apparaisse. Reid eut un mouvement de recul, puis ses joues commencèrent à rougir. Il bafouilla quelque chose, et ne remarquât pas le regard que Garcia lui lançait, trop subjuguer à regarder et détailler le corps parfait de son collègue. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de lécher sa lèvre supérieure par gourmandise. Garcia imagina que Reid aurait sauté sur Derek s’il l'avait eu directement en face.

\- « Et bin dit donc, je vois qu'il te fait de l'effet. » Ricana Garcia en voyant Reid se tortiller sur sa chaise.

\- « Hein quoi ? Non pas du tout. » Bafouilla-t-il gêné.

\- « Oh, on ne peut pas me mentir à moi. »

\- « Bon je vais y aller. » Fit Spencer en voyant bien qu'il se révélait un peu trop auprès de son amie. Il entendit son téléphoner sonner. Il se retourna.

\- « Je te l'ai envoyé mon chou, allez rentre te reposer chez toi. »

\- « Quoi, mais je.. »

\- « Allez oust mon petit génie. »

 

Reid parti de chez lui, il n'osa même pas ouvrir le message. Toute la journée il essaya de s'occuper, pour éviter de penser à Derek et sa photo. La veille il lui avait avoué ses sentiments et ils avaient fini à l’hôpital avant même qu'il ne réponde. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'en pensait Derek, mais espérait qu'au moins il ne lui en veuille pas. Il prit un livre et essaya de le lire, mais l'image de Derek nu lui revenait en pleine tête quoiqu'il lise. Il décida de faire son ménage et là non plus, il ne put s’empêcher de voir Morgan dans sa tête, pour toutes autres activités c'était la même chose, un film, Derek, une partie d'échecs, Derek. La fin de la journée arriva, il se prépara vite fait quelque chose à manger, puis regarda son téléphone.

 

Il n'avait toujours pas regardé le message, si ça se trouve Garcia lui avait mentit et envoyé autre chose. Il se sentait ridicule à ne pas pouvoir regarder se foutu message. Mais quand il avait vu l'image de Derek, il l'avait trouvé si sexy, il l'aurait dévoré sur place. Il alluma un peu de musique puis s'allongea sur son canapé en se recroquevillant un peu et regarda le message en se demandant s'il devait l'ouvrir ou pas. Un long moment passa jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide enfin à l'ouvrir. Il était déjà tard, peut être vingt-trois heures ou même plus. Il regarda longuement la photo, puis l'excitation commença à monter, il avait des papillons dans le bas ventre et une intense chaleur dans ses entrailles. Il mouilla ses lèvres et commença à se caresser la poitrine, enlevant carrément son pull et sa chemise pour être plus à l'aise tout en regardant la photo de Derek.

 

Ses mains commencèrent à glisser jusqu'à son ventre, puis son bas ventre, il défit son pantalon et glissa sa main jusqu'à son sexe déjà bien dur. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire ça, bien qu'il le faisait de temps en temps, mais il le faisait encore moins en regardant une photo. Mais tant pis, il en pouvait plus, il avait trop de désir insatisfait. Il commença à gémir sous ses caresses, et n'entendit pas sa porte s'ouvrir.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

« Tu devrais passer chez Reid » c'était ce que JJ lui avait dit en lui tendant une clef. Elle n'avait rien dit de plus, mais son sourire malicieux lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille.

 

L'équipe était rentrée assez rapidement de la dernière affaire où ils avaient dû se rendre, à peine 24h avait suffi à appréhender le suspect. Autant dire que c'était une brillante victoire pour les agents. Chacun pouvait rentrer chez lui, mais apparemment pour Derek ce ne serait pas le cas.

 

Il se dirigeait vers l'appartement de son petit protéger. Il n'avait pas prévu ça, même quand il avait reçu la clef, mais Garcia avait su suffisamment l'intriguer en lui disant « Tu devrais avoir une bonne surprise en allant chez Reid ». Définitivement il voulait savoir.

 

Il entra discrètement, il avait les clefs donc pas besoin de sonner. Il y avait de la musique, et quelques sons qu'il ne reconnut pas immédiatement. Il marcha discrètement dans la pièce pour rejoindre la source de ces bruits. Ce qu'il vit sur le canapé était vraiment exceptionnel.

\- « Alors beau gosse on s'amuse ? » Ricana Derek.

 

Spencer en entendant la voix, releva les yeux et commença à paniquer. Il s'empressa de cacher son sexe et son téléphone, où il regardait la photo nue de Morgan. Il s'affola.

\- « Morgan, écoute c'est pas ce que tu crois, qu'est-ce que tu fais là d'ailleurs ? » Bafouilla-t-il.

 

Derek sourit, puis contourna le canapé pour s'y installer, à côté de jeune homme à moitié nu et plus qu’embarrasser par la situation.

\- « J'ai bien vu ce que tu faisais, et avec quoi tu le faisais. » Joua Derek. Reid baissa la tête.

\- « Écoute je suis désolé. » Dit-il d'une voix basse. « Tu ne me détestes pas vrai ? »

 

Derek le trouvait trop mignon, Spencer avait avoué ses sentiments, mais n'avait reçu aucune réponse. Il était temps de lui en donner une. Il attrapa le bras dénudé de son ami et le tira vers lui avant de saisir ses lèvres en doux baisé chaste. Reid regarda ça de ses yeux grands ouverts comme s'il ne réalisait pas encore. Leur visage était proche, Derek plongea ses yeux dans les pupilles légèrement dilatées de son futur amant, puis il captura une nouvelle fois les lèvres. Le baiser fut beaucoup plus passionné, Reid commençait à répondre et bientôt leurs langues se goûtèrent pour la première fois. Spencer passa ses bras autour du cou de l'Apollon et celui-ci s'allongea presque sur le corps dénudé qui frissonnait sous lui.

\- « N'est-ce pas mieux qu'une photo ? » Demanda Derek pour taquiner le malheureux docteur.

\- « T'es con. » Ricana-t-il en guise de réponse.

 

Leurs lèvres se recapturèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Elles étaient gourmandes et avides de désir et de passion. Derek glissa ses doigts sur le corps mince de son nouvel amant, puis retira progressivement les derniers vêtements, le laissant nu sous lui. Spencer gémissait sous ses baisés, il commença à emmêler ses jambes et à se frotter lascivement sur Derek, pour lui faire savoir qu'il en voulait plus. Derek relâcha les lèvres charnues du docteur et se redressa pour le contempler. Spencer se redressa lui aussi et commença à enlever le tee-shirt du brun. Ce dernier une fois un peu dévêtu plaqua au canapé trop étroit le frêle corps du plus jeune, puis il fonça sur son cou pour le couvrir de bisous, de petit coup de langues et de morsures. Il entendit quelques gémissements, puis descendît rapidement jusqu'à la poitrine frissonnante, les petits bouts de chair rose pointaient déjà et Derek les tourmenta davantage. Il jouait avec, avec sa langue et ses doigts, léchant, mordillant pinçant. Le corps sous lui se tortilla en divers gémissements plaintifs et demandeurs.

 

Son excitation monta bien vite, il n'aurait jamais cru que de voir Spencer nu lui ferait autant d'effet, il défit un peu son jeans pour libérer un peu son érection tendue. Puis il descendit progressivement sur le ventre et l'entrejambe de Reid qui enviait les caresses. Il le sentait un peu tendu, mais il n'en eut cure. Il passa un coup de langue sur l'érection déjà mouillé et bien tendu. La réaction qui s'ensuivit le réjouit. Spencer adorait ça. Il commença à lécher avec désir le sexe, avant de le prendre en bouche, un puissant gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Spencer. Il commença des vas et vient avec la bouche et sa main, le faisant grogner. Les hanches de Reid commencèrent à bouger, il avait envie que le mouvement s'accélère, il avait envie que Morgan le prenne en entier.

 

\- « Derek, Ah hum, arrête je vais, je vais.. Bientôt. » Souffla Spencer qui peinait à parler tant Morgan le faisait gémir.

 

Derek se recula, mais continua à caresser son génie. Le voir et l'entendre gémir était extrêmement excitant. Spencer affichait un visage si érotique qu'il aurait fait bander n'importe quels mecs. Derek avait très envie de voir Spencer jouir. Ce que le plus jeune fit très rapidement, il se cabra, ses jambes se tendirent et ses ongles se plantèrent dans son canapé. Derek sentit le liquide chaud lui coulé dans la main et entre ses doigts, puis il s'écoula entre les cuisses du génie qui tentait de reprendre son souffle.

\- « Alors c'était bon beau gosse ? » Demanda Derek en s'approchant doucement du corps, qui subissait les sensations post-orgasmiques.

\- « Derek ? » Interrogea Spencer d'une voix faible, hésitante et curieuse.

Le brun embrassa son cher et tendre en un doux baisé qui fut directement accepter.

\- « Moi aussi je t'aime. » Chuchota Derek à l'oreille rougie de Spencer.

 

Reid écarquilla les yeux. Il en avait rêvé, maintenant c'était la réalité. Il était tellement heureux, mais eut à peine le temps de réaliser ce qu'on venait de lui dire que déjà on le tirait en avant pour le faire se lever. Sans lâcher son bras Derek l’emmena dans la chambre il le jeta rapidement sur le lit avant de sauter au-dessus de lui pour reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêter. Ils s’embrassèrent et explorèrent de leurs doigts la peau de l'autre. Spencer était en dessous et ça ne lui plaisait pas. De manière rusée il réussit à passer au-dessus, il n'y avait pas que Derek qui avait envie de s'amuser. Lui aussi voulait donner du plaisir à son partenaire.

 

Il se frotta légèrement contre son amant puis il plaça son genou entre les jambes de Derek et commença à appuyer l'érection encore enfermée du brun qui se mit à gronder de plaisir entre deux baisés. Le plus jeune commença à descendre sur le corps musclé qui se tenait sous lui. Il arriva bien vite devant l'énorme bosse qui déformait le slip de Derek. Il libéra la virilité et entendit grogner d’excitation son amant. Reid était un peu intimidé, Morgan était très bien monté et il n'avait jamais fait ça avant. Néanmoins, il passa timidement sa langue sur l'engin et procéda de cette façon plusieurs fois avant de venir taquiner le gland. Derek n'était pas vraiment satisfait, la plupart des femmes avec qui il couchait n'avaient pas vraiment peur d'utiliser leur bouche, mais il n'en tint pas rigueur à Reid, il savait bien qu'il ne devait pas être habituer, c'était plus de la frustration que de l'ennui.

 

Il pensa à un truc.

\- « Au fait Reid. » Le concerner releva la tête. « Tu as des préservatifs chez toi ? » Demanda-t-il.

Reid rougit un peu.

\- « Non je n'en est pas. » Marmonna-t-il. Derek laissa tomber sa tête en arrière en soufflant.

\- « Je vais aller en acheter. »

 

Il se leva et se rhabilla sous les yeux sidérés de Reid, puis partis en vitesse en jetant un petit regard à son amant. Spencer écarquilla les yeux, Derek l'avait laissé en plan, comme ça, en pleine action. Était-il si peu doué que ça ? Avait-il fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Ok mettre un préservatif était nécessaire, mais à cette heure-ci de la nuit, trouver un magasin ou une pharmacie ouverte se ne serait pas une mince affaire, à moins qu'il aille à un distributeur, mais il n'y en avait pas dans le coin. Il désespéra, son rêve venait de s'écrouler, Derek avait forcement du se rendre compte que coucher avec lui n'était pas normal et avait fui. Il saisit son téléphone.

\- « Allo. » Décrocha JJ. La blonde faisait une petite soirée avec le reste de l'équipe, ils étaient actuellement dans un bar à siroter quelques verres.

\- « C'est Spencer. » Fit une petite voix.

\- « Spencer ? Ça n'a pas l'erre d'aller ? » Toute l'équipe se retourna vers elle, ils savaient que Morgan était censé se rendre chez Reid ce soir.

\- « Bin Derek est venu, ça se passait bien entre nous, mais il vient de me laisser en plan. » Pleurnicha presque le petit génie.

\- « Il t'a laissé en plan ? » Répéta JJ juste pour que tout le monde sache ce qu'il se passait.

\- « Oui, c'est trop nul JJ, je suis sûr que c'est de ma faute. »

\- « Mais non il n'y a pas de raison ! Il t'a dit un truc en partant ? » Demanda-t-elle.

\- « Qu'il allait chercher des euh des préservatifs. » Dit-il timidement. « Mais à cette heure ce n’est pas possible. S'inquiéta-t-il. » Alors c'est forcement de ma faute, je l'ai fait fuir.

\- « Mais non, il est peut être vraiment allé en chercher, attend un peu. » Essaya-t-elle, pour le rassurer.

\- « Oué. »

\- « Bon écoute je suis occupé là, attend le je suis sur qu'il va revenir, il n'y a pas de raison, et il n'est pas si goujat à mon avis alors arrête de t'en faire. » Elle raccrocha.

JJ expliqua la situation aux autres qui ne manquèrent pas de faire des commentaires. Derek n'avait pas été très dépiqua c'est sur.

 

De son côté, Derek cherchait une pharmacie ouverte ou un magasin. Mais il n'en trouvait pas, même en ayant fait plusieurs kilomètres. Il commença à regretter d'être parti, Reid devait l'attendre impatiemment et lui ne revenait pas, qu'allait penser le génie ? Certes mettre un préservatif c'était important, mais il avait surtout en tête de prendre un lubrifiant, n'ayant aucune envie d'utiliser de l'huile d'olive dont l'odeur l'incommodait, et n'ayant pas non plus envie de faire mal à Reid en n'en utilisant pas.

Il trouva finalement une drôle de boutique ouverte, c'était la première qu'il trouvait, il s’arrêta et entra en vitesse dans la boutique. Il fouilla les rayons et trouva son bonheur, il allait pouvoir rapidement rentrer retrouver son amour.

 

Spencer après le coup de téléphone décida de prendre une bonne douche, il pleurnicha un peu en se demandant si Derek allait revenir ou pas. Son cœur se tordait à la dernière proposition, ça lui faisait mal de se dire qu'il avait enfin eut se qu'il désirait, mais qu'en faite ce n'était qu'une erreur.

Il s'habilla en vitesse et alla se coucher, ça faisait déjà trente minutes que Derek était partie, « il ne reviendra pas » songea Spencer.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Derek pesta contre lui-même, qu'est-ce qu'il avait été stupide. Laisser Spencer en plan de cette façon n'avait vraiment pas été la meilleure idée de son existence. Lui qui était généralement prévenant avait été cruellement maladroit. « Je suis un idiot » pensa-t-il en passant sa main sur son visage et son crâne. Il était actuellement dans la chambre de Spencer. Ce dernier était parti se coucher, rien de bien étonnant quand vous attendez quelqu'un pendant plus d'une heure après l'avoir coupé en si bon chemin.

 

Quand il était arrivé, tout l'appartement était plongé dans le noir, c'était mauvais signe. Quand il entra dans la chambre, il ne put qu'entendre le souffle léger et doux du dormeur. Même en allumant la lampe de chevet il n'avait pas réagi. Le brun s'assit sur le lit en réfléchissant, devait-il le réveiller ? Là était sa grande question. En le réveillant, il se doutait bien qu'ils ne reprendraient pas où ils s'étaient arrêtés directement, il se ferait même sûrement engueuler ou rejeter, mais il était trop frustré et avait trop envie de se faire pardonner pour attendre le matin. Il eut une idée.

 

Il se déshabilla entièrement, plaçant ensuite lubrifiant et préservatif sous un oreiller, il se glissa doucement entre les draps. Il dégagea un peu la couette du corps de Spencer. Il portait une vieille chemise et un simple boxer. Derek entreprit de détacher chaque bouton de façon lente et contrôler, il ne voulait pas le réveiller. Une fois le torse découvert, il passa doucement et très légèrement les doigts sur la peau brûlante.

 

Ses lèvres vinrent goûter celle de Spencer, un peu sèche. Il l'embrassa avec beaucoup délicatesse, puis il vint lécher le cou à sa merci, l'embrassant doucement, sa langue remonta jusqu'à l'arrière de l'oreille du dormeur qui tressaillit dans son sommeille. Il mordilla l'hélix avec douceur, pendant que ses doigts baladeurs viennent pincer doucement les tétons de Spencer. Doucement ils commencèrent à se gonfler devenant plus qu’appétissant pour Derek dont la langue mutine vint davantage tourmenter les petits bouts de chair les suçotant et jouant avec, avec sa langue. Il entendit Spencer gémir doucement, il dormait encore, mais semblait ressentir les sensations.

 

Derek osa un suçon sur le bas du cou de Reid, il lui appartenant enfin, pas question que quelqu'un ne le lui vole. Tout en continuant d'embrasser le cou et en jouant avec un téton du dormeur, Derek glissa progressivement la main vers le bas ventre du frêle garçon. Il passa d'abord sa main au-dessus du tissu et commença à masser la virilité. Il écarta légèrement les jambes de Spencer puis ses doigts rentrèrent sous le boxer et commencèrent à caresser le sexe. Derek entendit son dormeur gémir un peu, la verge gonflait progressivement entre ses doigts, il s'en réjouit et continua à exciter le corps de son amant.

 

Maintenant le sexe qu'il masturbait était tendu au maximum et devenu glissant, Derek passait aussi sa main entre les cuisses de Spencer ne faisant pour l'instant que caresser. Le dormeur gémissait de plus en plus fort, se tortillant un peu, mais toujours endormi. Morgan lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

\- « Réveille-toi mon prince. » Souffla-t-il.

 

Il faisait trembler le corps qu'il tenait contre lui. Il se réveillait progressivement. Quand Spencer ouvrit les yeux, il cligna plusieurs fois.

\- « Derek ? » Murmura-t-il avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait.

Derek vint l'embrasser tout doucement.

\- « Excuse-moi petit prince. » Sourit-il ?

 

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois goûtant la langue timide qui s'offrait à lui. Il se réjouit quand il entendit son amant gémir quand sa main bougea de nouveau sur sa verge et que son téton se faisait harceler par un doigt joueur.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Aaah. » Gémit-il.

\- « Détends-toi, je me fais pardonner. » Dit-il en lui embrassant le cou, le chatouillant.

\- « Quoi ? Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais, je croyais avoir fait quelque Aaah ssh chose qu'il ne fallait pas, ou que tu huum t'étais trompé. » Marmonna Spencer entre plusieurs gémissements. « Aah qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me faire ? »

\- « Comment je pourrais me tromper, dés que je t'ai sous mes yeux je deviens fou. » Avoua Derek. « Mets-toi sur le ventre. »

 

Spencer se redressa, Derek l'aida à enlever sa chemise, dés quelle frôla un téton Spencer sursauta sous la sensation qu'il venait de subir. Il remarqua que le brun était en érection, il rougit un peu.

 

Une fois sur le ventre, il sentit Derek venir au-dessus de lui et commencer à embrasser son dos, mordillant légèrement à certains endroits et descendant progressivement vers ses fesses. Tout en faisant ça, il caressait les cuisses et l'intérieur des cuisses pour l'habituer à une présence. Il passa doucement un doigt sur l'intimité de Spencer qui tressaillit. Puis il attrapa le lubrifiant et en versa une bonne dose sur les fesses du plus jeune qui tremblait un peu. Il passa doucement ses doigts entre les fesses pour habituer encore une fois Spencer à cette sensation, il entera ensuite un doigt qu'il fit bouger délicatement pour détendre les muscles.

\- « Derek, c'est gênant. » Se plaignait Reid un peu apeuré.

\- « Ne t’inquiète pas, tout va bien je ne vais pas te faire mal. » Murmura le brun à l'oreille de son prince. « Je t'aime. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, détends toi juste. »

 

Spencer gémit doucement, essayant de l'étouffer. Derek rentra un second doigt, et commença des vas et vient un peu plus profond tout en effectuant des mouvements de ciseaux pour continuer à détendre la chair brûlante qu'il sentait réagir sous ses assauts, se contractant un peu ou tremblant sous l'inconfort. Il entendit une nouvelle fois Spencer gémir, mais pas vraiment de plaisir. Il s'excusa pour la sensation peu agréable, mais indiqua qu'il allait bientôt trouver le point sensible. C'est peu de temps après qu'il le trouva, faisant crier le génie par la sensation de plaisir soudaine. Il continua à titiller l'endroit. Les hanches de Spencer se soulevèrent un peu comme une incitation à continuer. Derek de son autre main caressa le sexe tendu de son amant, qui gémit davantage.

\- « Arrête Derek, je vais, je vais, bientôt, Aaaah hum, jouir Aaah. » Prévenu-il.

 

Reid éjacula en un crie, un peu étouffer, de jouissance. Derek l'avait pénétré d'un troisième doigt et continuait à détendre l'intimité de son amant. Ce dernier reprit son souffle, sa poitrine tambourinait et ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Peu après il sentit les doigts se retirer, Derek l'embrassa doucement avant d'attraper le préservatif.

\- « Tu penses vraiment que je puisse être malade ? » Demanda Spencer.

\- « Non, mais on ne sait jamais, tu ne veux pas que j'en mette un ? » Interrogea-t-il. « Ça ne me dérange pas vraiment. »

\- « C'est que j'ai lu que ça brûlait la peau. » Avoua Spencer inquiet.

 

Derek ricana et acquiesça, il jeta le préservatif au sol ,puis il versa une bonne dose de lubrifiant sur son sexe, déjà bien tendu et commençant à être douloureux. Avant de pénétrer le génie, il fit glisser sa verge entre les fesses du plus jeune pour le prévenir qu'il allait bientôt arriver.

\- « Tout va bien se passer, détend toi et fait moi confiance. » Le rassura Derek qui sentait bien que Spencer était tendu. Ça devait être sa première fois.

 

Il continua de se frotter, essayant de temps à autre de le pénétrer. Puis il commença à pousser un peu plus, il y alla doucement donnant de petits acoup pour pénétrer avec douceur son génie. Ce dernier grogna de mécontentement, la douleur était supportable, mais désagréable, il imagina bien vite se que ça aurait été sans lubrifiant.

 

Derek était en lui, il embrassa son dos, avant de commencer de léger vas et vient qui devinrent plus audacieux quand il sentit Spencer se détendre de plus en plus. C'était si bon en lui, si chaud, si étroit. Derek n'aurait pas imaginé pareille sensation. Ses coups de butoir devinrent de plus en plus rapides, il osa s'enfoncer un peu plus profondément et entendit Spencer gémir de plaisir, ça y ait, il avait touché le point sensible. Il continua à tourmenter cette zone, sentant son génie trembler lascivement.

 

Il se retira au bout de quelques minutes et retourna son amant pour qu'il se mette sur le dos, il attrapa ses jambes et les soulevèrent un peu avant de le pénétrer à nouveau. Les hanches de Spencer étaient surélevées, et s'appuyait sur les genoux et les cuisses du brun, son corps était quant à lui affalé sur le matelas. Derek était penché sur lui et l'embrassait avec passion tout en continuant les vas et vient de plus en plus lancinant, qui mêlait plaisir et douleur en un mélange étrange.

 

Spencer s'accrocha aux épaules de Derek et planta ses ongles griffant un peu le dos du brun qui d'une main masturbait le génie. Leur corps brûlait de désir, de plaisir, de passion, la jouissance s'approchait à grands pas, leur rythme était effréné.

\- « Spencer, je vais bientôt... » Souffla Derek.

\- « Ensemble. »

 

Quelque vas et vient plus tard, les deux hommes jouissaient ensemble, Spencer se cambra mettant sa tête en arrière, ses lèvres libérèrent un râle de plaisir. Derek le trouva particulièrement beau à ce moment. Jouissant aussi, il s'enfonça profondément, en un dernier coup de butoir, entre les cuisses brûlantes et humides de son amant, il gémit aussi.

 

Reprenant leur souffle progressivement, leurs lèvres s'unirent en une multitude de baisé langoureuse, leur langue jouait entre elles sans plus s’arrêter.

\- « Je t'aime Spen'c. » Murmura Morgan.

\- « Moi aussi. »

 

Morgan voulu se retirer, mais il était toujours en érection, il regarda son amant, son corps devait être fatigué par toute cette action, était-il d'attaque pour une nouvelle partie ?

\- « Va y c'est bon. » Confia Reid en répondant à la question muette que Derek se posait.

 

Le brun ricana, puis il attrapa le génie pour qu'il se redresse contre lui et qu'il s'accroche à son corps. Il commença de doux vas et vient en Spencer qui caressait doucement son dos. Ses mouvements devinrent plus rapides au fur et à mesure, c'était si bon. Fiévreux, le génie dégoulinait de sueur. La chaleur engendrée par l'acte le rendait fou, il bougea de lui même ses hanches accompagnant le mouvement. Leur corps se frottait l'un contre l'autre, cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils désiraient ce moment. Derek jouit une nouvelle fois puis se retira doucement de l'antre de Spencer. Le sperme coula sur les fesses et les cuisses de Reid lui donnant une sensation poisseuse et sale, mais peut importe, ils s'allongèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, s’effondrant dans les plaisirs post-orgasmiques.

 

Un quart d'heure après, Derek emmena Reid dans la salle de bain, il fallait qu'ils se lavent et Derek avait bien compris que la douche était petite et que cela permettrait une intimité plus que sensuelle entre eux, offrant peut-être le loisir de découvrir davantage le corps de l'autre.

 

Derek frotta son génie avec du savon avant de le retourner pour s'occuper de ses fesses.

\- « Arrête, ça je peux le faire, tu n'as pas besoin de.. » se plaignit Reid.

\- « T'occupe. » Le coupa Derek.

 

Il rigola, s’embrassa à nouveau et frotta encore leur corps de manière lubrique. Une fois sortie, Derek s'amusa à montrer le suçon à son amant, qui rougit. Puis ils allèrent se coucher se serrant l'un contre l'autre.

\- « Arrête ça ! » Murmura Derek.

\- « Arrêter quoi ? » Demanda le plus jeune.

\- « De grincer des dents. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t’inquiètes, mais je te le dis tout de suite il n'y a aucune raison. »

Spencer se tourna vers Derek et posa doucement ses mains sur son torse.

\- « hum tu vois les relations entre membres de l'équipe sont interdite alors... »

\- « On fera attention et puis je pense qu'il ne faudra faire attention qu'à Strauss c'est tout. »

\- « Tu crois ? » Demanda Spencer.

\- « Mais oui ! » Le rassura Derek.

Le brun serra fortement le plus jeune contre lui. Ils pouvaient sentir le cœur de l'autre battre, une douce mélodie.

 

Le lendemain, ils arrivèrent en même temps au bureau, Garcia sauta directement devant eux pour les saluer et tenter d'en apprendre plus sur ce qu'il s'était passé, déjà Spencer avait l'air fatigué. Garcia s’étonna.

\- « Tu portes une écharpe toi maintenant ? » Demanda-t-elle.

\- « Ah eu oui j'ai un peu froid. » Répondit-il gêner.

\- « Froid ? On est au printemps et il fait super chaud dehors. » Dit JJ en s’asseyant sur une table à côté du duo.

\- « Moi je pense plutôt qu'il nous cache quelque chose. » Ricana Émilie en attrapant le tissu sur le cou de Spencer pour le lui enlever.

\- « Rends-la-moi. » Demanda Spencer plaintivement.

 

Derek, Garcia, JJ et Émilie rigolèrent doucement en voyant l'air affolé de leur génie.

\- « Il voulait absolument la mettre ce matin. » Indiqua Derek.

 

Spencer se tourna vivement vers lui en le foudroyant du regard style « tu dis quelque chose, je t'étripe avec mes dents dans la seconde qui suit », car il était clair que cette petite phrase sous-entendait que ce matin ils étaient ensemble.

\- « Au, mais que vois-je ? Un suçon ? » Sourit Émilie en abaissant légèrement le col de la chemise de Spencer.

\- « Oh, mais oui c'est un suçon. » Justifia JJ en regardant de prés la marque pendant que Reid essayait en vain de se dégager de l'inspection dont il était victime.

 

Garcia regarda Derek en lui souriant de façon malicieuse, le brun sourcilla, fit un petit clin d’œil et ricana doucement.

\- « Tu as des choses à me dire toi. » Dit-elle. « Allez vient dans mon antre me raconter tout ça. »

 

Garcia prit la main de Derek et l’emmena dans son bureau pour entendre toutes les révélations qu'il avait à lui faire et pourquoi ne pas les enregistrer ? Pour en faire profiter l'équipe

\- « Alors qui t'a fait ça ? demanda JJ qui connaissait la réponse, mais voulait l'entendre de la bouche de son ami.

\- « Oui j'aimerais savoir aussi, parce qu'il est drôlement bien marqué. Ce n’est pas une fille qui t'a fait ça c'est sur. »

\- « Émilie ! » Réagit-il.

\- « Tu tes bien amusé au moins ? » Demanda Rossi en passant à côté d'eux et en souriant doucement.

\- « Arrêter vous tous ce n'est pas drôle. »

\- « Si si ça l'est. » Ricana JJ en lançant l'écharpe à son amie pendant que Spencer essayait de l'attraper.

 

C'est Hotchner qui la saisit.

\- « La prochaine fois, demande à Morgan de te le faire plus bas. » Dit-il en pointant de ses yeux l'entrejambe de Spencer. « Allez on à une nouvelle affaire. »

L'équipe rigola pendant que Spencer protestait sur cette remarque plus que douteuse.

 


End file.
